1. Field
At least some example embodiments relate to serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) interfaces, and more particularly, relate to a power managing methods capable of reducing power consumption of the SATA interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computer systems, a host may be connected with peripheral devices (e.g., a data storage device, a printer, a scanner, and so on) through a standardized interface. The standardized interface may mean a protocol on a device used to connect the host and the peripheral devices, mechanical or electrical requirements, and command sets.
In computer systems, a standardized interface for interconnecting a host and a peripheral device may include various interfaces such as an advanced technology attachment (ATA) interface, a serial ATA, an external SATA (e-SATA), a small computer small interface (SCSI), a peripheral component interconnection (PCI) interface, a PCI express (PCI-E) interface, an IEEE 1394 interface, an universal serial bus (USB) interface, a secure digital (SD) card interface, a multi media card (MMC) interface, an embedded multi media card (eMMC) interface, a compact flash (CF) card interface, and so on.
Among the standardized interfaces, the ATA and SATA interfaces have been widely used at a personal computer or a handheld electronic device. The ATA interface may connect a host and a peripheral device via an ATA command set. Further, the ATA interface may use a parallel transfer manner where a plurality of signal lines is used. In case of the parallel transfer manner of the ATA interface, a skew or a crosstalk may arise due to the plurality of signal lines. The skew may mean that data signals simultaneously transferred via a plurality of signal lines from a transmission side arrive dispersedly at a receiver side. The crosstalk may mean that interference arises due to mutual induction caused between signals transferred via a plurality of signal lines.
The SATA interface may use a serial transfer manner. Accordingly, the SATA interface may connect a host and a peripheral device via an ATA command set using a serial transfer manner. The SATA can transfer signals in a high speed using a high clock frequency.
The SATA interface may support three power modes: a PHY ready (PHYRDY) power mode, a partial power mode, and a slumber power mode. During the PHYRDY power mode, it may operate at an active mode. During the partial and slumber power modes, it may operate at a power saving mode.